Dear Gamers,
by Saint Katrina
Summary: Hi. I'm Isabella, but I Prefer Bella, and I'm eight. I love playing Minecraft, eating s'mores and possibly be falling in love with Edward Cullen. ExB, All Human, (maybe) one-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Hey reader! I finally resurrected from the land of no longer updating! Thanks for clicking this! This is just a little fluffy one-shot, but if you would like more, leave a review and some suggestions and maybe I could change that, because I have some ideas for this story and hope that you could help build it with me :D**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: any recognizable characters belong to their owner, but the plot/idea of this story is mine :)**_

* * *

Goal! A bunch of diamonds! Perfect. I mined them and went back to my house and started storing them into my double chests.

"Bellybean!" My brother Emmett was a cool big brother. He always defended me when some girls my age would pick on me about me playing mc, and he always let me sit at his table with his friends at the cafeteria but I like staying at the library.

The kind librarian, Ms. Lizzie, always lets me eat there, and even returns my tray when I'm almost late. Sometimes she even let's me borrow books.

"Hmm?" I asked as I quitted game and plugged my iPad for charging and grabbed a book from my bookshelf.

"Mom's bringing us to the park!" We were always excited when mom and dad brings us to the park. They always make yummy sandwiches and some juice and bottled Mineral water for us to eat and drink. And just the joy of being outdoors and seeing people smiling makes you feel happy.

"Yay! I'll go pack a bag!" Though I was sad because I wouldn't be able to play mc with Emmett later.

"Don't worry, Dad's bringing pockets. He knows us enough to bring her." I love dad.

I got out the car and took my small bag with me as we found an eating bench beside a pretty tree, providing shade from the warm sun.

I ate a sandwich and drank some juice and played Minecraft after asking my dad to turn on the wifi so Emmett could mc with me. Soon Emmett found some of his friends and decided to play with them but he was worried about me being the amazing big brother he is. I told him to go enjoy his self and continued playing.

I went in my blocky mansion and decided to kill some skeletons for some arrows and bones for bonemeal.

I passed by my chandelier, and at the exact middle of it was my spawn point. My chandelier was composed of fences and torches and some glow stone to make it look pretty.

I was about to exit my house when a name popped up saying 'Geekward' joined the game.

I prepped my diamond sword and my diamond armor hoping that he won't run and steal my hard-earned diamonds.

I typed in the chat "who r u?" And sent it, slowly approaching his character.

He had a cute skin. Not like something I've seen. The skin had dark blue pants, that looked like denim. His torso area, had a black jacket and inside was a cute green shirt and his head contained an odd color that reminded me of a penny, had black dorky glasses, and green eyes.

 _ **Geekward** : I'm Edward_

 _ **BellyBean** : How'd you get in my game?_

 _ **Geekward** : there was wifi_

 _ **BellyBean** : If you got in our wifi... You must be nearby. So r u in Seattle park?_

 _ **Geekward** : Yeah. My family's having a picnic._

 _ **BellyBean** : Oh, me too! We have sandwiches and juice._

 _ **Geekward** : yum! we have sandwiches too. And some s'mores._

 _ **BellyBean** : s'mores?_

 _ **Geekward** : of course. Why? you want some?_

 _ **BellyBean** : dude, you got me with s'mores! Of course I want some!_

 _ **Geekward** : ok. Um were near boys playing soccer_

Guys playing soccer... I looked around and sure enough I saw my brother playing soccer.

 _ **BellyBean** : ditto. I'm under a tree with a bench beside me._

 _ **Geekward** : i think i can see you_

 _ **BellyBean** : okay. Bring me s'mores! Cuz I can't see you._

 _ **Geekward** : sure thing belly._

I giggled at his nick name for me and started looking around. Emmett and his friends were high five-ing themselves and I thought what it felt like to have a friend.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder and I quickly turned around.

Behind me was a really cute boy. He had green eyes, and hair that again reminded me of the pennies my mom gave me. He had on a green t-shirt with a black jacket, some dark blue pants and some black chucks. Like Geekward's skin.

"Excuse me but are you BellyBean?" He asked politely.

I couldn't stop looking at him. He was really cute, and his ears were turning pink.

"Hello?" He waved a hand in front of my face, which made me snap out of it.

"Oh! Yeah, hi. You were asking something?" I bet my face turned red.

"I was asking if you were BellyBean." He asked scratching the back of his neck.

"Yes I am. Are you Geekward?" I said standing up to make me feel a little taller.

"Yup. Uh, you asked me to give you some s'mores." He held out a small plastic bag to me. I took it from him and looked inside and sure enough a small s'mores slice sat there. I squealed and jumped and hugged Geekward.

"Thank you! I love s'mores! My mom just doesn't agree bringing a some too a picnic." I was jumping and hugging him at the same time.

"I got the impression that you did so I put another one there."

"Thanks really." I said letting go from hugging him.

"I'm Edward. Edward Cullen." He said extending his hand to me.

"I'm Isabella. Isabella Swan." I shook his hand and smiled at him.

"But you could call me Bella."

"And you could call me Edward." He smiled a crooked smile making me blush ten times more and some butterflies flutter in my stomach.

"Bella! Sweetheart! Would you like some more sandwi— Oh hello young man." My mom came around the tree surprised I was talking with a boy.

"Uh...Hello ma'am."

"Mom, this is Edward. Edward this is my mom."

"Well hello Edward. Are you new in town? I'm pretty sure I haven't seen you around here."

"Yes. My family moved her yesterday." No wonder I haven't met Edward yet.

"Then you two go and have fun. It seems like Emmett's taking his time. Just make sure by around five you're back here Bella." My mom said giving my cheek a kiss.

"Yay! Thanks mom. Don't turn off pockets though." I kissed her cheek and turned to Edward.

"What should we do next?" I asked him hoping he had an idea.

"Maybe I could introduce you to my mom. It's only fair since I met your mom. Then maybe we could play more MC." He said giving my hand a gentle tug in his direction.

"I guess it's only fair..." I said trailing off. I was worried about his mom. What if she was mean? Or what if they don't like me? That would be bad.

"Hey, my mom's cool. She's nice, she won't bite." Edward nudged me looking at my eyes.

"I guess..." I gave him a small smile.

"Besides, she's the amazing s'more maker." He smiled a hopeful little smile. Hope that I wouldn't be worried about his mom,

I laughed loudly at that.

"Yeah, you're right." I said with a giggle.

We walked in companionable silence towards the other side of the park until he asked me a question.

"Belly?"

"Hmm?" I answered in response, snapping myself out of my Edward-induced daydream.

"Who's Pockets?"

* * *

 **So? Was it ok? Leave a review to let me know, but please bear in mind this was not beta-ed.**

 **And a last parting question, any of you have any idea who or what pockets is?**

 **Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey reader! Sorry I wasn't able to post this as fast as possible. School is kicking my ass and I have a severe case of writer's block (so i thought I'd give you a small treat called EPOV). Anyway, I'm pretty sure you won't forgive me because This chapter sucks. This is a warning. THIS CHAPTER SUCKS. I was in a hurry to update this story thus the reason of the horrible chapter. Just a shout-out (especially to .  and  FireFox111) and to all those who reviewed last chapter. I hope you guys like it.  
**

 **DISCLAIMER** : **Any recognizable characters belong to their owner but the plot is mine.**

* * *

"Hey Edward!" Alice, my little sister squealed when she entered my room full of moving boxes.

Alice was the kind of baby sister that you always wanted to protect, even though she's annoying and could get on your nerves very easily. And she's the type who sometimes acts like the older sibling, which is annoying. Really annoying.

"Hi Ali-Cat." I said exiting from my Survival game in the amazing game of Minecraft.

"Can you join game please?" Alice begged and giving me her infamous unfair puppy dog eyes and clasping her hands while sitting down beside me.

If you knew Alice, you'd probably know how much she uses it to get her way.

"Fine." I groaned knowing she was the worst Minecraft player I'd ever played with my entire life (she always used me to get her diamonds, kill hostile mobs, and just to not let her avatar die.), but mind you she made amazing pixel art, buildings and all things, creative mode.

"Yay!" She want away and I prepared to join game.

Soon I saw Alice's name : Ali-cat and joined game.

Once the world was finished generating I typed in the chat.

Geekward: Hey Ali

Ali-cat: hey big-brother! Follow me.

Geekward: okay...

Her avatar then sprinted forward and I followed her. Soon, I was met by an amazing mansion. I was to lazy to type in chat so I walked over to her room down the hall.

I knocked on her door and opened it. The teddy bears that were scattered around her floor, the barbies piled neatly on her second bookshelf, along with a small sewing box, and the messy desk full of notebooks that I was so used were now packed in boxes.

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked sitting on the pink bean bag she had beside her bed.

"Can you help me, do some normal Minecraft-y things?" She looked up from the game and stared at me.

"Do I have choice?" I asked with a little smile, returning my eyes to the game and took an Iron Pickaxe.

"No." She smiled back and followed my lead.

MOVING DAY... OR RATHER NIGHT.

9:30 am

oooOOOooo

Today was the day me and my family would move to Seattle.

Alice was excited. You could tell by the way she bounced around the yard of my old house. My parents looked happy as they looked on us. I was happy too because everyone that I love is happy. What more could I ask for to make this moment more perfect?

Soon Alice got tired from bouncing all over the place so she took out a notebook from her bag and began sketching our house. Mind you, the sketch was looking amazing.

The truck arrived 20 minutes later and loaded all of our stuff at the back. Me and Alice went in dad's Car and played some 2 player games on my iPad mini 3.

Soon mom and dad went in the car and we started moving. I paused the game and looked back one more time at our house. I already took a lot of pictures of it, but this one would be different. I grabbed my iPad and opened my camera app and took my last picture of the house.

I really was going to miss it.

"Ugh, Finally! I feel like my butt's asleep." Alice whined, getting out of the car.

I'd have to agree with her. We were driving for nine hours and only got a few potty breaks here and there. Those whole nine hours were spent sitting, eating, sleeping and just staring out the window.

She kept on tapping her butt trying to get it to wake up, I guess. Soon she seemed to have given up and lied down on the grassy area of the front yard.

"Alice! Don't lie down there!" My mom, Esme yelled over at the other side of the car.

"Fine." Alice grumbled standing up and sitting on the porch swing.

"Edward, dear! Can you come over here and help please?" Mom yelled.

"Okay," I walked towards the other side of the car and took some boxes from the trunk. The boxes in there were our change of clothes. Like pajamas, outing clothes, and underwear. Of course, those were important but we just brought some of them, the rest were in the truck.

I walked towards the porch and dropped the box, going back to get another one, a cycle till the last one. Soon, all of the boxes were there, except the ones in the truck of course.

Carlisle, my dad, opened the door and all of us got in. He opened all of the doors, but all of us opted to just sleep in the living room.

My mom was gushing happily about the house's 'interior' she kept saying, that tables sofas, and vases, would look best in wherever corner she could see. Of course, I mean this in a very loving, albeit, annoying son.

We all got our sleeping bags, and changed in Pajamas, to sleep the exhaustion away.

Soon we were all lying on the floor, with our comfy sleeping bag, feeling sleep creep in. Dad's snoring soon graced the atmosphere, making it a little harder to sleep with the noise.

A few more minutes —probably fifteen to thirty minutes — later, I still couldn't sleep, and even in the state of exhaustion I'm in. I sat down and looked around me. My mom was clinging to my dad's chest area, while he as well clung to her like a life vest. My parents really love each other.

Alice was a little funny to look at. Her whole body was formed like a starfish with her favorite teddy bear clutched in her right hand. Drool was coming out from the side of her mouth.

I stood, took my iPad and walked towards the front door to sit on the porch swing to think. Slowly I opened the door and got out.

The night was beautiful. The stars were still visible, peeking out the clouds. It was calm, relaxing. The moon was there, well, half of it was.

I Sat on the porch swing and rocked it slowly, the wind gently caressing my body. I thought about my parents when they first told us we were moving for my dad's job, how worried they were. Maybe they thought by moving our family somewhere else that they were ruining our lives. In fact I liked it here. Sure we just moved in a few hours ago but the place was peaceful unlike our other house which was situated near the city.

I looked at the surroundings before me, and opened up my gadget to Minecraft and started playing, feeling the familiarity of the blocky game.

Next day

"Ugh, I can't stay in this house while There's nothing to do!" My mom exasperatedly said. She sat down on our lump of pillows and sleeping bags on the floor.

"We can go to the park..." Alice trailed suggestively.

"I guess we can..." My mom trailed off, smirking.

She took out her phone and dialed a number. The phone started ringing and she put it near her ear.

"Hey, change of plans. The kids want to go to the park." She said to presumably, dad.

"Of course, that would be perfect. Meet you there. Love you." She said I Love You tenderly, like she was caressing dad using three words.

She ended the call and looked at us with a happy face and said "Kids, what do you say to a little picnic at the park?"

Alice squealed and jumped up and down, while I just stand there with a smile on my face. I don't know why, but I have a really good feeling about going to the park.

A few minutes later my mom waved over a cab and instructed the driver to go to Seattle park.

Soon we were there with my dad waiting there at the entrance with a smile on his face and a bag of food in his hands.

"Daddy!" Alice screeched getting out of the car in a flash.

My mom handed the cabbie a few dollars and we both went out the car to meet my dad and Alice.

I hugged my dad and mom kissed him at the cheek. We said we said our hellos and continued on to look for our picnic table.

"There!" Alice pointed at a nearby table. We walked towards the toward table and laid down our picnic basket.

Dad handed out some sandwiches and placed the extra on the table. He also took bottles of water from the bag and set beside the extra sandwiches. Mom took a small container containing S'mores from her bag and set it beside the drinks.

We each took a bite from the sandwiches dad bought and hummed from the goodness that is called sandwiches.

Soon, we were just chatting about our funny stories. There was one which particularly liked. One which included Alice, paint and clothes.

"Ugh, I'm stuffed. I don't know about you people, but i'm gonna sleep." Alice yawned, laying herself on our mother's lap.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Yes son?" He replied.

"Can you check if there's Wi-Fi? I'm still a bit confused on how to use it." I gave him my iPad to let him set my gadget up.

"Sure." He took it and soon gave it back to me.

"Thanks dad," i gave him a hug and played som MC while he went to mom's side.

BellyBean: join game. Was there in my game when i pressed play.

This is weird. I never encountered this type of situation... There could be something I could get out of this. Like I could get killed by the player or maybe I could loot him or her... But it won't make any difference because once this person is no longer here, I wouldn't be able to use the stuff properly.

YOLO, I thought and decided to join game.

* * *

 **Sorry about that cliffie. My schedule is a bit full, so I can't work on this chapter much . I'm thinking about ending it here... But Nothing is permanent... (Unless you're a vampire ;)) so you could still convince me to write a better chapter... Please leave a review to tell me if you want this little story to continue! :D... By the way I know im not a big writer but I got 275 views on this story... why aren't you guys reviewing? *one single not on-fleek eyebrow rises slowly*  
**


End file.
